


Good Talk

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Not-Quite-A-Warlock [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, sussing each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which an apology is given, a truce struck, and bonding commences.





	Good Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I keep meaning to get around to Alec reunited with his family, but the muse isn't in to it yet

Magnus tries not to be an anxious, clingy boyfriend, waiting by the phone for his lover to call, but he can’t seem to help it. Every few moments, looking over at the door, hoping Alec will walk back in. But he doesn’t, and when there’s finally a knock on the door, Magnus nearly throws himself head first into the door in his excitement, but when he opens the door, it’s not Alec, but someone almost as good.

“Magna.” He greets, inclining his head to her and stepping aside to allow her entry. She looks at him, shoves something hard into his arms and stalks past him, looking around the living room.

“Apologies on spoiling our first meeting.” She tells him, finishing her perusal to throw herself unceremoniously down onto Magnus’ couch and tucking her feet up underneath her.

“No harm done.” Magnus replies, a smile on his face as he sits in the armchair opposite her, he looks down at package she shoved in his arms and is confused to find something that feels like a book, wrapped up in brown paper.

“You should probably open that.” Magna tells him, conjuring herself a cocktail. “I hear that’s what people do with gifts.”

“Right.” Magnus answers, carefully unwrapping his peace offering, to discover he is entirely correct and it is a book, but the cover is hide of some sort, and there’s unfamiliar script on the front, he frowns at it and then up at Magna, who is watching him carefully as she sips at her drink.

“That is a copy, of a copy of the oldest spell book known to the Downworld. It doesn’t have a name, and when I say, ‘spell book’, the correct terminology would be ‘journal’.” She explains, her eyes shining with something akin to expectation. Magnus stares at her in shock for a few moments before reverently stroking the cover of the book.

“Is this-?”

“In a way. It was Heta’s first, he’s just added to it over the many, many years, and because it’s a copy of my copy, there’s spells in there from me, too.” Magna explains, suddenly sounding apprehensive.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispers, cradling the book to his chest. “This is…” he trails off, shakes his head, can’t believe there are tears forming in his eyes over a _book,_ but it’s not just any book. It’s a gift, a peace offering, a promise from his... almost-daughter.

“Truce.” Magna tells him, giving a soft little smile. “I want dad to be happy, and I want you to be happy, too. So, know that in accepting that book, you’re accepting a truce with me.”

Magnus nods his head, the book still cradled so tightly to his chest, and his eyes burning.

“Of course.”

“There’s a spell in there that grandfather would be displeased for you to know. You’ll know which one it is when you see it, so hopefully next time, we won’t have to send anyone back in time.” She tells him, before downing her cocktail in one go. “Now, let’s move on from that before you start crying and I have to go kick my own ass, before dad does.” She says, smirking when he gives a choked little cry.

“Right, right.” He answers, takes a shaky breath in and magics the book to his room, he’ll read it later. “Do you-do you know what he’s discussing with the Seelie Queen?” he asks, clearing his throat, and unable to hide the curiosity in his voice, Magna makes a face.

“No, and I don’t really want to know.” Magna replies, shaking her head. “Last time I saw them together, they were planning a coup against the Unseelie King, I don’t _really_ want to get involved with that if I can help it. Although, Gwyn seems to think they’ll be successful, if they follow through.”

“Gwyn?”

“Gwyn ap Nudd.” Magna replies, nonchalant, “He and I are currently on a civil break, but he still gives me the juicy Fae gossip, and I give him the juicy Warlock gossip.” She says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I figure he and I will cross weapons at some point in the future, but I guess that’s life.”

“What happened to not rushing into things?” Magnus asks, raising a delicate eyebrow, Magna snorts.

“Why do you think we’re taking a civil break?” Magna replies, rolling her eyes. “Besides, he’s timeless in a wholly separate way than I am, sure we’re both immortals, but he doesn’t move through time, he just is, so we’re both pretty sure we’re just gonna end up becoming forever frenemies.” She explains, shrugging her shoulders. “Raphael, though, well I could see myself living in eternal asexual bliss with him…”

“I did not need to know that.”

“You’re the one who went prying.” Magna sing songs, poking her tongue out at him. “Also, you need to give Ragnor his things back, so he can leave.”

“What?” Magnus asks, thrown totally off balance.

“Ragnor, he’s been crying around the flat for the last half decade whining about how you stole all his stuff and how he's practically homeless. I mean, it was understandable when you thought he was dead but-“

“I buried him.” Magnus whispers, and Magna pauses, frowns.

“So, he hasn’t come around and begged you not to put him straight back in the ground for deceiving you?” she asks, eyebrows raised.

“No.” Magnus answers, quiet, sad, relieved, angry.

“Right, and I imagine Dot hasn’t been around to visit, either?”

“No.” Magnus answers again, voice even quieter.

“Well, I guess there’s going to be a few more reunions, then isn’t there?” she asks, voice sounding far too cheerful for the evil glint in her eyes. “Well, I’ve ruined the mood again, so let's just... sit in silence, shall we?”

“Did Alec put you up to this?” Magnus asks, forcing his emotions down, Magna rolls her eyes.

“Please, if he knew I was here, he’d be worried I’d be trying to tear your head off. He really should have more trust in me.” She tells him, conversationally. “It’s not like I’d really follow through, grandfather would be upset, and he’s annoying when he’s upset.”

“Oh, don’t even get me started.” Magnus exclaims, exasperated, but he launches into a story, all the same. Magna giggles, and they spend the rest of the night shit talking the long-suffering Lord of Edom.  

**Author's Note:**

> Gwyn ap Nudd, the leader of the Wild Hunt, timeless, ageless.


End file.
